mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
Cedar
Languages: ---- :"I know who she reminds me of!" :- Urchin on Cedar Cedar (former Commander Cedar, later Queen Cedar) was a female squirrel born on Ashfire Island who moved to Whitewings Island, and later became Queen of Mistmantle Island. She was the second wife of King Crispin and mother of Catkin, Oakleaf, and Almondflower. She was known as a fierce warrior as well as a remarkable healer. She was also best friends with Almond, Urchin's mother. History Early Life Cedar was born on Ashfire Island to two unknown squirrels. When she was little, she and her family escaped to Whitewings after the volcano eruption. There, she became close friends with Almond, a squirrel who acted like a sister to her. Some years later, Almond started to train Cedar in healing. She, Almond and the priest Candle started to fight against Silverbirch, the cruel king of Whitewings. When Almond was pregnant with Urchin and Candle was killed, Almond chose to escape the island. Cedar wanted to follow her, but Almond told her to remain on Whitewings to help get Larch back on the throne. When Cedar was older, she became a Commander in service of king Silverbirch, secretly working to help Larch and her supporters. ''Urchin and the Heartstone Cedar is first introduced when Urchin is kidnapped by Bronze and Trail as the Commander under King Silverbirch on Whitewings. She is secretly preparing to betray the King and put Larch, the true queen, on the throne. Cedar recognises that Urchin will help her, and she takes care of Juniper after he becomes ill, but he runs away to be with Urchin. Later, Cedar slowly begins to take over Urchin's care under the excuse that Urchin has lice, and once, under the guise of giving him a bath, takes him to meet Larch, Brother Flame, and everyone in the Larchlings, the supporters of Larch. Cedar also tells Urchin about his parents - Almond and Brother Candle, and gives him a bracelet of Almond's fur. Later, with Silverbirch still believing that Cedar is on his side, she makes all of the preparations for Larch to rise to power and for Urchin and Juniper to escape. After the earthquake, Cedar, Juniper, and Urchin travel through the mists, with Urchin thinking that Cedar reminded him of Whisper, King Crispin's first wife. When they got to Mistmantle, Cedar and Crispin got to know each other pretty well, and ended up getting married. The Heir of Mistmantle Cedar is Queen of Mistmantle, and has a daughter, Princess Catkin. After Linty kidnaps the princess, Cedar goes a bit beserk, and begins having nightmares at night about Catkin's death. She searches day and night for her daughter. During the Fouldrought outbreak, she, along with Juniper, treat cases until they are weary and well beyond. Hobb, Yarrow, and Quill begin to spread rumors that Cedar brought the disease with her from Whitewings and was trying to poison everyone, but, after Cedar saves Hobb's life, they stop the rumors. Queen Cedar first comes up with the idea to talk into the roots of the ground so Linty will be comforted and not worried. After Sepia rescues Catkin, Cedar thanks Sepia greatly and makes her the Queen's Companion. Urchin and the Raven War The Queen and King have two more children, Prince Oakleaf and Princess Almondflower. Cedar worries about Crispin when he goes off to fight on Swan Isle, but she allows him to go. When Pitter teaches her about the healing moss from Whisper's grave, she is able to save Crispin's life when he returns from the war, injured. Later, it is her, Crispin and Padra that hold the Tower of Mistmantle during the siege of the Raven War, and they all survive; Cedar is later seen taking care of the island after the ravens leave. When Urchin is injured during the last attack on the Silver Prince, she tries to make him stay alive by whispering that he should think of Sepia, because she thought he might be in love with her. Urchin and the Rage Tide ''Coming soon Family Tree Queen Cedar-----King Crispin | Princess Catkin Prince Oakleaf Princess Almondflower Category:Squirrels Category:Whitewings Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Healers Category:Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Characters Category:Circle Members Category:Heroes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ashfire Characters Category:Larchlings Category:Queens Category:Animals of the Court (Whitewings)